ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of United Wrestling Federation employees
This is a list of United Wrestling Federation (UWF) employees, organized by role within the promotion and assigned brands, including its developmental territory which is unknown at this time. Although employees are generally assigned to a specific brand, all employees are subject to appear on any brand. All UWF on-screen talent appear as independent contractors. Main rosters Betrayal brand Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Referees Other on-air talent Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Deception brand Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Referees Other on-air talent Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Legacy brand Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Referees Other on-air talent Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Notes Developmental roster Happy Sunshine Wrestling Federation Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Omega Wrestling Alliance Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Total Nonstop Action Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Inactive talent Tag teams and stables Unassigned Talent Male wrestlers # Ace # Amazon # Apache # Astron # Atlas # Beast # Blast # Blaze # Tug Boat # Brock # Bronco # Bullet # Cheetah # Cobra # The Commander # Crush # Cuda # Cyclone # Dallas # Diamond # Diesel # D.O.A. # Elektra # Falcon # Fox # Fury # Glacier # Gemini # Gold # Flame # Flash # Hammer # Hawk # Hellraiser # Houston # Hunter # Hurricane # Ice # Invader # Hunter Jackson # Jade # Jazz # Jet # Justice # Kahn # Bubba King # Lace # Laser # Lightning # Lynx # Malibu # Mayhem # Militia # T-Money # Nightshade # Nitro # Michael O'Dell # Panther # Payne # Phoenix # Quake # Rage # Raider # Raven # Rebel # Rhino # Rio # Rocket # Sabre # Saracren # Scorpio # Shadow # Siren # Skye # Snake # Stealth # Steel # Storm # Sunny # Tank # Thor # Thunder # Tigra # Titan # Toa # Tower # Trojan # Turbo # Venom # Viper # Vogue # Vulcan # Warrior # Wolf # Zap # Zen # Zodiac # Kado X. Ikuba # Judgment # Josh Samuels # BigPapaBear # The Clown # Xtremo the Clown # The Destroyer # Kyle Warren # Refugee Mike # Tedman # Ethan Kinneas # Chris Sage # Toxic # Oblivion # Kirk William # Cliffy-B # Demon Deacon # Ryan West # Frankie Famous # Randy Iverson # Deathbringer # Nightstalker # War Machine # Kyle Hunter # Tayshaun Davis # Sean Skyfire # Chase Williams # Alex Day # Patrick Hunter # Shaun Morgan # Justin Sane # Mason Costello # Jeffery Vanders # A Wrestler Named Famous # Hollywood's Most Wanted # Toni Pepperoni # Legion # Nightelf # Possum Person # Nicky de Rosque # Chris Camry # Eddie Synomiteed # Scott Lyons # The Razor # Mike Vortex # Felipe Salarose # The Ringmaster # The Great Melinko # Pyro # Assassin # Matt Walker # Mike Krouser # Shade # Leon Kennedy # Stephen Hart # Richey Riot # Black Magick # Sean Royal # The Game # Nabeel Nawaz # Stephan Angelus # John Selby # Stu Kool # Chris Walker # Mike Johnson # William Suhgs # Eric Stevens # Knuckles # James Jones # Mike Johnson # Adam Cage # Devin Rhys # Matt Scythe # Steven Glover (The Purest) # Brother Al # Klown # Wayne Hammon # Ugly Bulldog Female wrestlers # Allison # Ashlee # Rebekkah Romanov # Cynderella # Carly Mendelsohn # Alexandre # Jennifer Drew Other on-air talent # Chae Baggio - General Manager # Jeremy Borash - Ring Announcer # Michael Cole - Commentator # Clark Giovanni - General Manager # Don Giovanni - General Manager # Jerry "The King" Lawler - Commentator # Nelson Mandrell - General Manager # Nikki Nash - Ring Announcer # Justin Roberts - Ring Announcer # Jim Ross - Commentator # Joey Styles - Commentator # Mike Tenay - Commentator # Don West - Commentator Corporate management Executive officers # Chae McMahon - Co - Owner # Vince McMahon - Co - Owner # Maximillion Pegasus - Co - Owner # Jim Ross - Co - Owner # Jerry Seltzer - Co - Owner # Ted Turner - Co - Owner # Sean Cole - Consultant Creative writers Producers, road agents and trainers Other personnel Gallery IMG 9967.jpg 40 Curt Hawkins.png Lauren Domic California.jpg IMG 9931.jpg Sara Del Ray.jpg CopelandHardy.png CopelandAngel.png JTCASHBIO.jpg KENDAVISONBIO.jpg JOHNNYZEROBIO.jpg DIZZYLANGBIO.jpg Stormepoke.jpg Angelina spraying the Fans.jpg Velvet Drinking.jpg Velvet Sky cute.jpg Velvet Sky ass jiggle.gif Victoria-wwe.jpg MarkBisley.jpg SD 625 Photo 101-1.jpg RAW 862 Photo 021.jpg SidVicious010.jpg DANIEL BRYAN NOC 09192010ej 0195b1.jpg Normal swuxkk.jpg Maryse-day2.jpg 4- The conceited French-Canadian Maryse eyes the Divas Champion .jpg Jon-bones-jones 235x300.jpg Sty EW.jpg SistaA RRXX 05.jpg Mschif.jpg 70ud1c.jpg Sable.jpg Chris Loki e-wiki.jpg Dgniox.jpg Curt-hawkins display image.jpg Seth-Rogen1.jpeg Svierge.png Thing.png LannieRae2.jpg 5176 650.jpeg John Hennigan, John Morrison, Johnny Nitro.jpg LannieRae1.jpg 5768561812 6da8bc9192.jpg Ty-WorldChamp.jpg Sky Spank.gif Snapshot of me 10.png Dragon 28515.jpg ScarletSteele01.jpg Th roh03.jpg 200px-American Dragon .jpg See also Category:United Wrestling Federation Category:UWF Wrestlers Category:United Wrestling Federation Wrestlers Category:United Wrestling Federation Category:United Wrestling Federation Wrestlers Category:2010 Category:2011